The Search
by BlackRose423
Summary: A man is running from the law, the law just happens to be some of his very close friends. Will he escape, or will justice be brought down on him?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

"It's clear." The young woman told her partner, lowering her wand and entering the small, square, white bedroom. The taller man sighed.

"What now Ginny, We've searched the house high and low, he's not here," he said exasperated. The small redhead sighed and shook her head.

"We've chased him everywhere, Neville, and we still haven't even caught a glimpse of him, only what he leaves behind for us, and even that is lessening." Neville put his hand on Ginny's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom had been chasing the infamous criminal for nearly twelve years. For the first five, he had left them mangled carcasses of muggles and wizards alike. At the end of year five he had left a house full of them, they were so destroyed Ginny couldn't even recognize them as human, never mind names. After that, it had become much less frequent, like he had filled his quota or something. The continued chasing him and cleaning up after him but they never saw neither hide nor hair of the man.

"Come on Ginny, let's get back to the Ministry, there's nothing for us here." They left the empty house and apparated to the Ministry.

The Ministry for Magic had changed a lot since her father's time; for one thing, Cornelius Fudge was no longer the Minister for Magic. That job had been appointed to Gregory Goyle. He was fair and open-minded but he wasn't too bright, but seeing as Cornelius had gone completely off his rocker after Voldemort's defeat, he was the best… well, only choice they had. The wizarding world accepted him, and, so far, he hadn't steered them wrong.

A scratch on the door roused Draco Malfoy from his unpleasant sleep on the couch. A tall brunette walked quickly past the living room to answer the door.

"Draco, it's for you," she said in a bored tone. She walked away quickly and left the door ajar; as Draco passed her in the hallway he swung her around to the wall and kissed her passionately, he pulled away smiling.

"You look absolutely stunning today Hermione. Have you done something new with your hair?" he asked in his most charming voice. Hermione smiled at her husband.

"You are very silly Draco, I haven't changed a thing. Thank-you though." He kissed her again and walked to the front door.

A bright orange fox with dark rimmed eyes stared blandly at him from the porch.

"I wish you wouldn't look at me like that, it unnerves me you know, like I've done something horrid to you." Draco stepped aside to allow the fox into his house. Hermione had gone and shut all of the curtains and windows in the house, lit a few candles in the living room and disappeared to the kitchen.

Draco had barely shut the door before the fox had disappeared and Harry Potter stood in front of him, slightly out of breath.

"Harry, how are you? You look tired, not sleeping still?" Draco said mockingly amicable. Harry shook his head and sat on the couch Draco had vacated to let him in. Hermione brought in tea but walked as quickly as possible out of the room. She never stayed around when Harry was there.

"She thinks you are what they say," Draco explained. Harry had watched his one-time best friend walk away from him scared.

"And what am I, Draco, a killer, a cold hearted slaughterhouse on legs?" Harry took his tea and sipped it slowly. Draco smiled sadly placing his teacup on the coffee table.

"In my opinion, Harry, you are just like me. Horribly misunderstood, banished from society for something you didn't do, for something someone else did for you." he sighed, "Although, very much unlike me, there is quite a bit of proof against you. No matter what _you_ say, they believe fact, right? Or so they say, but you didn't come here to discuss their ideas of fair now did you?" Harry shook his head.

"I need help, Draco. They're getting closer, I barely escaped this morning, and I can't run forever." Draco laughed, startling Harry.

"No, you can't," he continued to smile, "What would you like from me? A place to stay, do you want me to put my wife and children in danger to help you? There's only so much I can do for you. If you don't remember I'm not one of the Ministry's favourite people right now either, they'll lock me in Azkaban just as fast as they will you." Harry's face fell.

"I know, I just… Can't do it alone…" Harry put his head in his hands.

A crash echoed throughout the house.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed from the kitchen. Draco's eyes widened in fear and then turned to anger.

"Run, Harry!" He yelled at the fox already streaking across the room. Draco ran to the kitchen, where Hermione was sprawled on the white linoleum, a small trickle of blood rolling slowly from her mouth. "Hermione?" she didn't move, her open eyes stared blankly at the wall behind the tall blonde man.

"Go check upstairs," a harsh male voice ordered, four or five men in dark clothing came around the corner from the parlor. Draco stood his ground.

"Check this guy out," one of the men laughed.

"You think you're gunna beat us up mate?" another said mockingly.

Draco whipped out his wand, grabbed the unconscious Hermione and dragged her out of the kitchen. He then cast a spell, creating a solid wall between him and the intruders.

"Hermione? Please wake up." It was only then that he noticed the trail of blood leading into the kitchen. He sobbed loudly, she was dead, _crying won't bring her back, get the kids,_ the logical side of his mind told him. He wiped his eyes and ran up the stairs three at a time.

Angel and Jacob Malfoy were sleeping soundly in their beds on the top floor of the house. Draco grabbed one under each arm, ignoring their cries of protest at being moved, and ran back down the stairs. He stopped at the front door to look back at the dead woman in the hall, her blood soaking the carpet around her, and dashed outside.

"Why did you have to bring this into my home, Harry, why?" he yelled to the ground as he continued to run with his children still in his arms. He ran to the shed in the front yard, placed the two children on the ground and threw the door open, it almost came off the hinges he pulled so hard. Draco knelt next to Angel.

"Sweetie, I need you to be really brave right now ok? Please stop crying," the frightened young child did as she was told, "I need you to fly to Hogwarts, can you do that?" Her eyes widened.

"But Daddy, Mommy doesn't want me to fly!" Draco handed her the broom.

"I know, but Mommy isn't here right now. I'll be right in front of you, just follow me, I can't take both of you on my broom or I would, please Angel." She sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. Without a word she mounted her broom and kicked off, Draco sighed and quickly did the same, carrying Jake in front of himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Please headmaster, we have no where else to go,"

The tall stout man regarded Draco with somber eyes and a frown.

"Over these many years we have known each other, Mr. Malfoy, you have never shown me an ounce of respect, not an iota of loyalty, so why, do you think, I should allow you to stay within my school grounds? Why should I give you this charity?" Draco hung his head.

"In all honesty, you shouldn't. But it isn't just me, it's my children. In fact, I don't care if you let me stay, I can find somewhere else, but I cannot ensure their safety if I take them with me and that is why I have come to you. If I take them, they will die, and I refuse to lose them as well," he choked out the last sentence, remembering Hermione's bloody body in the hallway. "Mr. Weasley, sir, please let them stay, please keep them safe." Draco was just short of kneeling to plead when the redhead sighed.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy, you may stay with Hagrid, but the instant the Ministry comes looking for you, you must vacate as quickly as possible. If you wish your children may remain without you but you must leave if they come for you." Draco felt as if he could kiss the balding redhead, he didn't of course; he left in silence pausing only to bow out the door.

"Oh my God, Neville, come here, quickly!" Ginny screamed from the hallway. The young brunette was sprawled face up on the carpet; blood had soaked in all around her. Neville came quietly up behind Ginny.

"Hermione!" he gasped. The partners stared at their friends pale face for a moment.

"I'll go check upstairs, hopefully the kids got away," Ginny said sadly as she stepped over Hermione's body. Neville stepped over the corpse and looked at the front entrance. Long orange hairs were left on the carpet, Neville bent down to examine them.

"What is this? Ginny, is there anything up there?" Neville called, still looking at the hairs.

"No, a few overturned tables and such but the kids are gone. I hope they're with their father."

Neville turned slowly getting a 360 degree look at the hallways and part of the living room while Ginny slowly descended the stairs. A sudden noise made the partners jump. They looked around, trying to find the cause of the sound. After a few moments of searching, they heard it again, louder this time; they looked to the floor when a slight movement caught their eye. Ginny screamed.

Draco lay in the lumpy cot the Hagrid had provided him in the back of the small cabin. It smelt like mould and looked no better. He could see the light filtering in through a hole in the roof above him and he knew it was time to get up.

"Daddy, time to get up, we have work to do." Angel said from the doorway. Draco rolled over and sat up looking at his daughter, he could see his beloved wife in her bright brown eyes. He stood, walked over to her and picked her up in a hug that made Angel squeak, she wrapped her legs around her father's waist and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you Daddy," she said, beaming at her father. Draco smiled back sadly and set her back on the ground.

"Come on sweetie, we've got work to do, do you want to feed the Threstrals, clean the Flobberworm pen or get firewood with Fang?" Draco knew which his daughter would pick; she picked the same thing every day.

"I'll go with Fang!" she said excitedly.

"Alright, then we'll make Jake clean the Flobberworms then, I'll go wake him." Draco smile at his daughter's enthusiasm as she skipped out the door calling Fang to her. He walked into the next room and shook his son lightly. Jake sat up instantly, his bright blue eyes looking everywhere at once, he was panicking. His eyes finally rested on his father and he calmed down.

"Are you alright son?" Draco asked, concerned by his son's behavior.

"Yeah," Jake laughed lightly "I was having a bad dream. I miss mom…" he said sadly. Draco was slightly shocked; he hadn't heard either of his children talk about their mother since they had arrived at the school two months before. He gave Jake's shoulder an affectionate squeeze and a reassuring smile.

"I miss her too, Jake, but bad things happen… We just need to make the best of the situation we're in…But we have work to do, so you go take care of the-"

"Can I please take care of the Threstrals today, Dad? I've cleaned those stupid Flobberworms every day this week."

"Alright, go feed the Threstrals…" Jake ran outside and Draco remained where he was. _Hermione… Why did they have to take you? You had nothing to do with this…_ He punched the wall beside him and went outside to join his family.

"And you're no closer to finding him?"

"No, sir,"

You both know what this means don't you?

"Yes, sir,"

"We are trying our best, but he's very slippery, sir."

"Do you think I am unaware of that? Do you think I'm stupid? I know how difficult he is to find but this is getting ridiculous, I am becoming the laughing stock of the Ministry because of your incompetence! I won't stand for it any longer, you have one last chance and if you screw this up, you can both find yourselves other jobs!" Hannah Abbot yelled at her two finest aurors. Ginny and Neville both sighed and walked out of the tall red-head's office. Ginny flipped her own red hair over her shoulder and threw herself into a chair in her and Neville's shared office.

"_Do you think I'm stupid?"_ she mocked their superior, "What does she think we've been doing for the past twelve years? Going for tea and biscuits every day? Bloody tosser…" she trailed off with more insults grumbled under her breath.

"I don't think I'll be able to find another job!" Neville cried, sitting in a second chair behind the desk. "I got lucky getting this one! And if we screw up no one else will hire us… Ginny, I don't think we can get him. Maybe we should cut our losses and take off now before we get stuck; we could go to Japan or something. They'd still take us right?" Ginny rolled her eyes and walked over to her partner; she stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

"You're panicking, Neville. We'll be fine, we can catch him." She thought for a moment, "Contrary to popular belief, the great Harry Potter can be defeated."

Neville nodded and relaxed into the massage.

**_A/N:_** I hope you liked it, I'm really starting to enjoy writing this... However, I won't bother if you guys don't care... You know what that means... REVIEW! Thanks a bunch, Au revoir


End file.
